Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to packages that include an image sensor and methods of forming same.
Description of the Related Art
Optical packages include one or more image sensors or images sensors, such as photodiodes, located within a package body. The image sensor has a pixel array formed on its upper surface that receives radiation. The package body typically includes a cover of transparent material, such as glass, that is located over the upper surface of the image sensor and is configured to protect the pixel array while still allowing radiation to be provided therethrough. In some packages, the transparent material is secured to the upper surface of the image sensor.